Percy Jackson, the afterlife
by wisegirl127
Summary: I'm great at summaries so I'll just tell you it's about percy being "dead"
1. Chapter 1

Just an fyi this takes place after house of Hades. I know the book is coming out next week and if I attempt to guess what's in it won't turn out great so ya I hope you like it :)

-wisegirl124

Percy's POV

I raised my sword in desperation my strikes were getting slower and more predictable. I could hear Gaea's laughter ringing through my ears. There was no way I'd be able to beat her. Even after I'd found a substance that could put Gaea back to sleep, it still wasn't enough.

In the midst of thinking I felt a sharp blade stabbing me. I looked down expecting the worst. I could already feel myself fading away. The knife was in my heart was bleeding like crazy. I shook my head knowing I was going to die, I didn't have much time. But that didn't necessarily mean I'd have to go out like this.

I summoned all my remaining energy and pounced onto mother earth 's back. I could see the look of shock on her face. "I will not be bested by some measly son of Poseidon," Gaea growled. I laughed a hearty laugh, briefly coughing out some blood.

"Oh you wouldn't be the first," I flung my sword onto her back. I could feel my hands shaking as Gaea fell onto the cold hard ground.

I wanted to feel victorious, like everything I had done was for a reason. All I felt right now was numb, like everything was in slow motion. I could hear my heart slowly wheezing to a stop.

I pulled out the knife in my heart letting it drop. I sunk to the floor and lay there, motionless. I opened my eyes just long enough to see Annabeth running toward me.

"PERCY," Annabeth called, "NO, NO PERCY DON'T DO THIS TO ME YOU CAN'T DIE." She yelled kneeling down next to me.

"I love you wise girl," I said my voice getting smaller and smaller.

"I love you," I whispered using my last breath. As I said it the world grew blurry and finally went black.

Annabeth's POV

I held the lifeless body of Percy Jackson, this wasn't the Percy I knew. The one who held up the sky for me, or the one who fell into tarterus for me. I sobbed and sobbed, Aphrodite was right we would have a tragic ending. I should have seen it coming, after Kronos I thought my life would settle down. Boy was I wrong.

The rest of the seven must have heard my sobs, before I knew it they were standing beside me. They all wore a pained look on their faces. Hazel was the first to break. She began sobbing relentlessly as she stared at Percy. Frank wrapped his arm around her and cried softly into her hair. Even Piper, Leo, and Jason had tears in their eyes.

Pipper placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "let's find Chiron and the hunters."

Pipper,whispered her eyes red and cheeks wet. Her arm was wrapped around Jason protectively. I nodded numbly and stood up, I wiped a few spare tears off and began walking. My walking turned into running, and my sadness turned to anger.

All I could think about was what Percy ,could have done to deserve this. Did anyone? That's what really made me wonder. Gaea did, but Percy killed her, she was probably somewhere in tarterus asking her self the same question.

I sat down on a rock and ran a hand through my hair. The tears just started flowing, I just let myself cry. I felt arms around me, I turned my head and saw Hazel sit down. And began sobbing with me the other just cried in silence.

While the demigods had been trying to make peace with situation the gods must have sent them a chariot. They all piled in silently, no one spoke afraid they would break down. Finally the pegasi halted, the journey had felt like forever.

They slowly exited the chariot, dreading the news they would have to give to camp half blood. They walked in just in time for campfire, I wanted nothing more then to just sing and laugh like old times. Deep down I knew that's what he would have wanted. "Hello Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, hazel, and Frank."

Chiron greeted happily "where's Percy?"

A stray tear escaped my eyes. "Gaea killed him," I whispered choking back more tears. Collective gasps filled the air all you could hear was the burning of the fire.

I could hear the murmuring of the campers "we're dead."

"Who's gonna help us now."

"He was our only hope."

"He was hot," a group of Aphrodite girls moaned, I wanted nothing more than to punch them in the face.

"Silence," Chiron yelled his voice booming.

"Annabeth dear how did this happen?"

Tears rimmed my eyes, I took a deep breath and began.

"Percy and Gaea had been at it for hours, the rest of us were fighting her army. Percy was getting tired, in a split second of weakness Gaea stabbed him. He summoned all his remaining energy and climbed onto Gaea and stabbed her in the back."

"I see," Chiron said, I could see tears in his eyes. Percy wasn't just loved by me and Grover, he was loved by everybody. That much was clear just by the look on everybody's face.

"Contact, Nico and the hunters they deserve to know about this." I nodded my head meekly.

"I'll do it," Jason volunteered.

"I'll tell Nico," Hazel mumbled, I just nodded.

hours later...

Third person POV

Everybody rose as they brought the shrine in. Practically everyone was crying or was saddened, even the Ares cabin was sad. The seven Grover, Thalia, and Nico kalked to the shrine. Everyone decided it was best not to make a speech, it was just to much. The campers watched as Perseus Jackson's shrine was burned. It was worse than the first time, Percy had died saving the world. Hopefully in the afterlife he would have better luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I fluttered my eyes open to be standing near a familiar black mass of plush couch and a dark skinned man in a silk suit. The man was Charon and by the looks of it I had yet again, returned to the underworld.

For a brief moment I wondered if this was what it felt like when Hazel's first life had ended, I wonder how long she waited. She could have gone to Elysium, and would have been happy. I wondered if I would have been able to do that for my mom, even if what she had done was wretched. I shook the thought off, trying not to think of my mother.

Just by standing here you could practically smell the desperation on these people, the creepiest part was all these people were nearly see through. I felt bad for most of them, some of the people were just children no older then ten. I wonder how my life would have been different if I had never found out I was a demigod. If I had just believed I was normal, maybe my scent would have worn off and I could have been normal.

"You!"

Charon yelled across the room reaching over his desk. His sudden outburst cought me off guard, what had I done wrong? The eyes of the people were on me as I walked over to Charon.

"Yes," I stated trying to sound calm.

"You promised me a raise, and do I look like I got a raise?"

I opened my mouth ready to answer him, when he interrupted me, " you know what don't answer that."

I promptly shut my mouth trying not to anger him.

"Why are you here this time anyway, let me guess another chat with Hades? Well your not going to get it."

I shook my head "no," I muttered sadly "I'm actually dead this time, I was stabbed."

I pointed to my heart hoping this guy would understand, you never really know how bright these people actually are. I could almost feel his scowl leaving his face. Maybe he had more of a sense of humility than I thought.

"Fine, do at least have any more drachma?" Charon grumbled.

I smiled a little and pulled out a few drachma. He nodded and grabbed them greadily. He stood and I followed him into the familiar elevator. I shut my eyes hoping to just forget, all of it. After what felt like a mere moment to doors opened.

I stepped out and looked sadly at the river stynx all sad and polluted. I guess this was home from now on. The people behind me with their dead beat expressions just pushed through me. I walked along the river moping, not even Cerberus could take me out of this terrible mood.

I stood looking at all the signs leading to different places in the end I decided to pick the sign leading to judgement. I walked across piazza and followed the signs to judgement. I kept walking until I found a large grand looking building, it was menacing yet I still wanted to enter. I just to a deep breath, even though I no longer needed air and walked toward the gate.

I entered to find three men in golden masks. They all looked at me, as if they were reading through my life like it was a storybook.

"Ah another demigod I see, soon the underworld will be more crowded then Olympus it's self."

A small round man that acted very pompous and full of themselves. The men must be listening to my thoughts because the round one scowled and the other two chuckled.

"This one was a hero, he defeated Kronos and sent Gaea back to sleep."

The largest one boomed, I nearly cringed from the sound.

"He is loyal, very loyal. To me this is easy, Elysium?"

The judge next to him yelled, the other two nodded in agreement.

The look of bewilderment was visible on my face I wanted to argue, but instead I just nodded.

A light flashed and suddenly I was standing in a green shimmering valley and bright blue lake. I entered the village cautiously just in case. You could tell not many people lived here.

The thought made me sad, why did so many people settle for mediocre. Anyone can be great, not just hero's.

I was interrupted from my train of thought ever so suddenly.

"Percy?"

I turned around to see yet another familiar face. This on was a good face, Charles Beckendorf.

"In the flesh."

I cried getting pulled into a hug. I pulled away from Charlie.

"Where's Silena?"

"Hey Percy."

Silena Beauregard stood there waving. I gave her a genuine smile then started enslaving back.

"Um Perce, quick question how did you get here,"

Charlie questioned.

My smile faded as the memory of the came back to me. I looked down and let put a sigh.

"I was stabbed, by Gaea in battle."

I glanced at Silena and Charlie's faces, they were sad too. They thought that since I was dead we were out of hope. I started laughing, but my laughing soon became more howling rather than laughing. Their faces were bewildered, they were probably wondering why I was laughing.

"Before I died I managed to stab Gaea square in the back, she's gone."

I said cracking a toothy smile. They looked relieved and frankly shocked, which really hurt my ego.

"So, are you going to show me around or what?"

I called playfully punching Charlie in the shoulder.

"Actaully, if you don't mind I'll show Percy around," a familiar voice said warily.

The voice belonged to Nico di Angelo, my sort of friend. Now he was a son of Hades, so I knew he could come visit me. But honestly I didn't think he would.

_ line break

Nico and I walked around not muttering a word to each other. If this is what he ment when he said show me around, remind me not to ask Nico to ever show me around again.

"So what's going on up there?"

I muttered to Nico, I genuinely wanted to know.

"Percy I'll cut to the chase, I came here because the gods ordered me to."

"So does Annabeth know?"

This information surprised me, what did the gods possibly want with me?

"No, no one knows about this, and no one will."

Nico said firmly, even though he never said this I could tell this frustrated him.

"Well, what do the gods want with me!"

At this point I was frustrated, the God's practically ruined my life.

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger. They would have had Hermes come, but he's not really aloud in the underworld."

When Nico said this I could tell he wasn't lying. Clearly he wanted to know about this just as much as I do.

"So, how am I supposed to find out what the gods want with me?"

As I said this a puzzled expression clouded my face. I'm dead I can't exactly prance right into Olympus demanding to know what the gods want with me.

"Like this."

Nico snapped his fingers, apparently shadow traveling was not against the rule if your dead.


	3. Chapter 3

The shaking stopped and I rubbed my head absentmindedly. I turned around to see a plump man in a sharp looking tweed suit eating a donut.

"Six hundredth floor please," I said warily while tapping my fingers on the man's desk

.

The man looked up slightly startled, he must of not noticed me come though the door.

"There Is no six hundredth floor kid, go home."

The man said raising a bushy eyebrow, I could tell he was lieing. Frankly I was in a bad enough mood already. But,instead of going all Godzilla on him, I simply pulled riptide out of my pocket.

Really I wasn't sure if it would even be there, because in the underworld it wasn't.

The man begrudgingly handed over the card, I walked away dragging my feet angrily. The anger had nothing to do with man, it was the gods who I was mad at.

I hated the gods, the furies, the fates, all of it.

Why me, why couldn't my life have been done with after Gaea was defeated.

Deep down I knew that it was too good to be true. That the gods were just playing with me.

I was just one of the pieces in their sick game of chess. I was done, that much I knew. The elevator door opened and I was standing at the familiar walk way of Olympus.

Looking out at New York, "gods, when was the last time I saw this?" I muttered to myself.

"Too long," was all I said and begun walking forward.

The trip through Olympus was a blur. I was too angry to think strait. I barely noticed the eyes of the Olympians on me as I sauntered into the throne room.

"Why am I here," I cried angrily.

"Ah, Perseus so good of you to join us." Zeus muttered grinning.

"Its Percy," I snarl.

"Right, as I was saying, a new prophecy has been made. This one speaks of son of Poseidon returning from the underworld, shall we hear it?"

Hera said graciously giving me a sweet smile. Suddenly I felt the urge to gag, Hera was smiling, at me.

_"The son of Poseidon shall return and face those who yearn for his presence _

_Son of death shall fall leaving mother earth standing tall_

_A promise at thy death bed is broken_

_leaving dozens of spirits awoken _

_Friendships are tested as one is a traitior_

_The one with no heart we'll be bested by a stranger_

_Leaving his friends in grave danger."_

I opened my mouth in shock, three prophesies? Curse you fates.

"How do you know the prophecy pertains to me," I said lamely.

"We do not know if it is speaking of you, but we must assume."Zues called firmly.

"What do you suggest we do?"

This was said by my God sized pain in the butt father, Poseidon.

"I think we should send him back to camp," Athena said calmly.

"Why?"

"To find out who the traitor is, the children at camp half blood do nort know about this prophecy.""We can disguise you and put you in my cabin."

All of that was said by Aphrodite, I looked over expecting to see an excited look on her face. After all she had been begging to give me a "makeover" for the longest time.

Instead she looked at me, like she pitied me. This is odd.

"Fine, go crazy."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them.

Hadn't I just vowed not to let the gods control my life?

So much for being the king not the pawn, I thought I was done taking orders from them?

I guess I was wrong the gods had complete control and unfortunately I didn't have much of a say in that decision.

"Ouch!"

"Now dear beauty hurts, so stop complaining."

Aphrodite hissed. I huffed.

"Fine, but you better not make me look like a girl."

"Don't worry dear, you look splendid!"

"Sure I do," I said sarcastically, and under my breath of course.

Apparently being a God ment you had bat like ears, which I did not know. She must have heard me.

"Don't fret Perseus you and I both know your in good hands."

"It's Percy," I cried rolling my eyes at Aphrodite.

For a God, she sure was pretty conceited.

"Sooooooo," I said trailing off "how's Piper?"

"Oh she's great dear, she got given immorality along with her friends."

Huh, how long had I been gone?

"23 years, time works differently down there."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Lucky guess," Aphrodite assured me.

"Wow, kinda like the casino in Vegas?"

"Yes, exactly Percy."

"Alright Percy your all good to go."

I turned around, I had almost forgotten that I was getting a makeover while talking to Aphrodite.

I covered my face with my hand, afraid to look. I sighed and moved my hands away from my face.

Uh oh, I'm in trouble.


End file.
